


The Spring Scars Of Sumizome

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A brief moment of reflection and nostalgia between Okina and Yukari results in discussing Yuyuko's state of mind, as well as their own..
Relationships: Matara Okina/Saigyouji Yuyuko
Kudos: 19





	The Spring Scars Of Sumizome

* * *

  
To describe Yuyuko's history as turbulent would be an understatement.

Okina often wondered if her death was a blessing in disguise, not just to abet those around her but for Yuyuko herself.

She watched the woman converse happily with Kaguya and Reimu so freely, so at peace, like she hadn't had to take her own life in order to get to that place.

The blonde remembered the time where Yukari had told her about an intrepid girl whom was isolated away, alone and banished for something she couldn't control.

To hear of such a thing didn't sit right with Okina and she understood _why_ Yukari went to the lengths she did to try and provide Yuyuko with an inkling of happiness. She couldn't imagine having her existence redacted for what she could do so to know of how Yuyuko had adjusted to such a dire situation always fascinated her. 

Even if it didn't stop the end result.

Okina would never forget how long Yukari grieved for. 

In a sense, Yukari hadn’t stopped.

The thought must have been prevalent on her face as the ubiquitous youkai sage had sidled up next to her, offering her a refill of her sake to which she accepted, "How unusual".

"What is?".

"You being so docile and equable during a party. Careful, you may worry Yuyuko" Yukari winked with a grin as she sipped from her own dish, eyes landing on said woman. 

"I think Reimu will want the shrine to remain in one piece for a change so I'm taking it slow" Okina stated coyly, hoping to elude what she was thinking from Yukari.

But this was _Yukari_ , she wasn't the way she was by being oblivious to those around her.

Especially her own companions. 

" _Almost_ convincing but not quite" the youkai smiled and held Okina's gaze, "When you are contemplative like this, it is a means for concern so do tell what is going on in that wonderful mind of yours, darling".

"It's nothing, honestly" Okina exhaled and tapped the armrest of her wheelchair, "Sometimes even beings like us get roped into thinking of the past. Becoming nostalgic is inevitable".

"More so considering that ours never truly leave us".

Okina deliberated on the statement, watching the way Yuyuko seemed to be having the time of her life badgering Youmu about her crush on Reisen much to Kaguya’s relish. Her melodious laughter rang out, reaching Okina's ears to dull the apprehension she was feeling.

Yukari smiled at the sight too.

"Something like that, yes".

"Okina" Yukari said gently so that the other blonde looked her way, "She is happy now. If that is your concern".

"I know, that much is plain to see. Are you?" she enquired, "I haven't forgotten _that_ time, I don't think either of us ever will".

While Yuyuko may have forgotten everything, Yukari would not. 

Okina didn't necessarily want to drag up the memories, wanting to continue the repartee between them but she already knew that the conversation would eventually divert to said night. 

"It is something that I have come to terms with. For me, I'll carry the memories she forgets. You will create new ones with her. If in death she has been able to find peace, then I cannot resent that even if I wanted her to live her life as a human as fully as possible. But that wasn't an option, I was..too late".

"You weren't" Okina replied, eyes intense at Yukari's rare display of vulnerability, "It is just as you said, whatever Yuyuko endured was out of your hands. Perhaps it is less cruel that she doesn't have much recollection of your past again, for the better. It isn't like you to get so attached to someone and there were reasons for that but that changed with Yuyuko. You brought her into our lives, something you don't rue and should not" she smiled and ran a hand through her hair, a feint smirk on her lips, "That answers my question".

"Indeed, everything does work out in its own way, with our intervention or not" Yukari agreed warmly, "If Yuyuko is content, then that is all I ask for and she is with you so no need to second guess yourself. It isn't like you to reveal your foibles so easily either".

"What is that supposed to mean, Yukari?" the goddess asked with a raised brow.

Yukari leaned in and rested an arm over Okina's shoulder, gripping the woman with a playful hold as a wicked grin formed over her lips, "It means..your arrogance has forever been charming if not frustrating at times. Yuyuko loves it, and you".

Okina turned slightly and went to tug the red bow around Yukari's neck in an act of indignation when Yuyuko caught her eyes, offering a smile so ebullient that Okina was sure her heart had stalled for a moment. 

Yukari's wasn't wrong, Okina could see the degree of adoration in Yuyuko's eyes. 

She returned her lover's tender gaze with a wink of her own, mouthing the words 'I love you' which led to Yuyuko concealing her lips and reddening cheeks behind her fan.

Safe to say, Kaguya, Reimu, Youmu and Reisen were thrilled in seeing the coquettish woman being teased for a change.

Perhaps Yukari was onto something.

That despite Yuyuko's challenging past, her present didn't have to remain that way. 

"Do you understand, Okina?" Yukari said softly, "She is at peace now". 

A peace that only the deceased could achieve. 

***

Later that night, Okina was in Yuyuko's home and in her bed.

They were curled up around each other, face to face as Okina ran her hand through the short pink locks.

The pleasant hum escaping from the princess's lips was music to Okina's ears as she continued to pamper the woman.

"Did you have fun tonight?".

Yuyuko nuzzled into the palm on her face as her hands remained on Okina's chest, the light material of nightwear being tousled by Yuyuko's fingers, the mischievous digits touching what they could. 

"I did. Although the parties here are lovely, there is something of the Hakurei Shrine that is simply delightful. The bibulous atmosphere is contagious" she smiled, pink eyes closed, "And did you, Okina?". 

"Drinking Kanako under the table is always entertaining so that is a yes" she chuckled.

Yuyuko lifted her head up when Okina's adroit fingertips went beneath her jaw, prompting the blonde to kiss Yuyuko on her lips.

It was slow, sweet and tender, resulting in Yuyuko moaning softly.

All the warmth that Okina exuded melted her as her hands gripped the goddess's shoulders with each press of their mouths. 

The lingering traces of said alcohol could be detected, making the kiss even more intimate than before as Okina pulled back, smiling dreamily.

"Which is _why_ Byakuren was giving you that glare" the woman simpered, eyes fluttering open to see Okina gazing at her so fondly, "You and Yukari appeared to be in deep conversation. Eirin had to hoist Yukari away which was an amusing sight. Any interesting gossip to disclose?".

"You mean other than discussing how beautiful you are and how Yukari is an all knowing pain?" Okina grinned and tapped Yuyuko's nose, causing her to giggle, "That is not gossip, it is nothing but the truth".

There was no need to bring up the topic of that conversation, or the way she was disquieted about Yuyuko.

Not when she was like this, as Yukari had said, content.

At peace. 

"Okina, you have to tell me" the woman whined adorably.

Okina smirked, "You truly wish to know?".

Yuyuko nodded her head, hands still toying with the blonde's hair which was trapped between their bodies.

Slowly, Okina's fingers tilted Yuyuko's jaw upwards as she moved her own face down. Her lips hovered over the pale skin as her index finger drew a line from one side of Yuyuko's neck to the other. 

Before Yuyuko's eyes went up, she witnessed the abstruse glint in Okina's golden eyes and she wanted to question her about it but the thought was banished when her lover suspired over her throat. 

The action sent a tingle up Yuyuko's spine, making her arch her body into Okina's, more so when the goddess's lips followed the trail.

The kisses were subdued, following the imaginary line in which Yuyuko had cut herself as Okina moved along with such precision like Yuyuko was made out of glass. 

She might as well have been, at one point that is. 

Okina's eyes fluttered close, memories of Yukari appearing back at her manor where she was waiting for the youkai sage with Ran.

The sage was covered in blood, clutching the bloodied knife, violet eyes emotionless and calm, a squall brewing beneath them. 

Okina recalled the despair that fuelled throughout her when it dawned on her what that meant, what Yukari being stood there symbolised. 

That Yuyuko was dead, had taken her own life to spare those around her.

In a twisted way, both Yukari and Okina had been aware that such a course of action was ineluctable. 

Yuyuko's fate was woven in a way where the strings would have suffocated her eventually. 

The goddess returned to the present and the memories were ejected from her mind whilst feeling Yuyuko's arms coil around her head, pulling her closer.

Okina continued the trail of kisses over a wound that was no longer physically there but would always remain.

Like a visitant. 

"We were talking about.." she whispered, dropping a kiss near the column of Yuyuko's throat, "How happy we are.." she said, placing another kiss to the side of her lover's neck, lingering there, "That _you_ are here with us".

Yuyuko breathed out, tightening her hold around the goddess's head, one leg rising to hold Okina's body, to keep her there, "Okina".

The blonde could feel the happiness radiate through Yuyuko's form. 

She could feel the gentle smile. 

She could taste the respite on her tongue.

"Do you believe me?". 

Cold hands tugged at her hair, a gentle voice twirling around her body, just like the owner was. 

"I do". 

"I mean _every_ word, Yuyuko".

Yukari's words came back to haunt her as she held onto Yuyuko's unchanging form tighter, pressing her face against Yuyuko's exposed chest and sighing out.

With Yuyuko, prevaricating the truth was the lesser of two evils. 

While the Yuyuko of the past was a different woman, the one right here belonged where she was needed, wanted. 

Okina couldn't bear to allow the clutches of Yuyuko's harrowing past to reclaim her, dragging her back into another grave. 

So she just lay there with Yuyuko in her arms as the billowing phantoms which surrounded her attempted to rip her away. 

But they wouldn't succeed, not this time. 


End file.
